Mistakes Are Made To Be Forgiven
by Alikinginnit
Summary: ...but sometimes it's too late. [Continuation of the scenes on the 25th May 2016]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got bored but make of this what you will.**

"Roy," Carla starts and she can't bring herself to say anything more as the man who never gave up on her, the man who was there for her through so much looks at her with pure disgust on his face.

"I-I'm sorry." She says, although he can't hear her now, having already joined his girlfriend in the ambulance.

She knows he can't hear her but she doesn't mind, she prefers that he'd ignore her apology than refuse to accept it.

"Darling I know you are, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay." She barely registers it as Michelle leans down, desperately trying to encourage her best friend to look her in the eye as the only thing stopping her from falling to the ground is her dad and sister holding each of her arms as she leans against the edge of her car.

The car that caused so much destruction.

But, it didn't. It wasn't the car that caused it.

It was her.

It was all her and now so many people are going to pay the price, all because of her.

It isn't like its the first time. And that's all Carla can see in her mind, all the people she's hurt, all the lives lost. To her, it's all her fault. She's caused this all.

"Look can we take her inside please," she vaguely hears Johnny's voice yet she doesn't show any recognition.

Before she knows it, she feels a tug on her arms as she's lead towards and into the bistro by the only people left who care about her.

"The- the- the car- Cathy- I - I didn't see," She desperately tries to explain herself as they enter the bistro, silently begging they haven't followed Nick and Roy and everyone else before them and given up on her too.

"It's okay. Look, just sit down. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise." Johnny carefully reassures her as they place her unresponsive body onto a chair in the bistro.

She doesn't respond, instead looks round as if she's inspecting the room. The room she just got married in, and the room her husband dumped her in just minutes afterwards.

"Is Cathy gonna be okay?" She can barely get the words out, unable to comprehend what's happened, what she's caused.

"Honestly sweetheart? We don't know. Don't worry about that now." As Johnny tells her, she looks up in confusion at him, unable to understand how she's meant to not worry about everything she's ruined in such a short space of time.

Suddenly, her eyes are drawn upwards as someone walks into the bistro. Someone who she doesn't think she can even bare to look at, fearful of the way he could twist things now. Someone she once planned to spend the rest of her life with. Someone who she married just today, thinking that after that nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Well, well. Looks like the more time that goes by, the more lives you ruin." Nick scoffs, although she can hear the pain evident in his voice.

"Just leave it Nick." Johnny tells him, viciously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't that your car out there? What were you, drunk? It's not like it'd be the first time." He says and she can see in the way he looks at her that he just wants a reaction, he wants to know that she's hurting just as much as he is.

"Nick, I think you should go." Aidan tells him, slightly calmer than his dad was.

"Why should I go? This is my wedding too and- oh wait." He starts laughing as the few people still remaining in the bistro, look on. "You see, I was gonna say this is my restaurant but it isn't, is it?" He carries on laughing, not a humorous one, but instead a slightly maniacal one which, along with his harsh tone towards his wife, shocks everyone. "No, this isn't my bistro, my slag of a wife made sure of that."

"Nick, that's enough!" Johnny suddenly shouts, unable to see the way he's getting to his daughter as she still sits motionless, the only signs of life being the tears occasionally falling from her eyes.

"Oh, it's daddy to the rescue now, is it?" Nick continues to laugh, as many people are gathered, clearly concerned.

Before Nick gets the chance to continue, he's interrupted.

"How can you stand there and say these things?" Carla asks, as if she has no fight left in her. "After everything, I thought you loved me."

"Yeah I did." He pauses as there's an eerie silence. "More fool me- eh?" He hastily storms out of the bistro.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kate gently shakes Carla's shoulder, eager to get a response from her sister.

"I need to go." She quickly gets off her chair and begins to walk to the door of the bistro before anyone can stop her.

"Carla, what are you doing? Where are you going? The police might need to talk to you," Michelle tries to reason with her but she just shakes her head in response.

Michelle, Johnny, Aidan and Kate desperately try to follow her out of the bistro but by the time they've gotten out they realise they're too late. With the business of the road, it's impossible to see where Carla's gone.

All they know, is that they would no doubt spend the night worrying about where their daughter, sister and best friend could possibly be.

Little did they know, the next time they'd see her would be when they find her, cold, alone with no signs of life.

 **I don't really know what this is, I just kinda wrote it. I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you have the time as I'm very unsure and I'd love to see what people think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Michelle?" Johnny calls out as he walks into the Rovers, a seemingly emotionless expression spread across his face as the tears run down it.

"Johnny, are you okay? What's happened? Is it about Carla?" Michelle asks, unable to stop herself as she can't help but feel concerned by the state he's in.

"Err yeah," he answers, looking down as people look on in silence, curiosity overwhelming them over what the latest drama could be.

"Well what is it? Has she called?" She asks him desperately.

It's been a little over a week since the disastrous wedding day. The day a member of the street was hit and injured by an oncoming car. The day so many lives turned upside down. The day that Carla Connor mysteriously disappeared in the night.

"No she hasn't. Erm," Johnny gulps as he prepares to finish his sentence, desperately attempting to hold in the tears threatening to escape.

"Do you wanna go through to the back?" Steve asks awkwardly, fearing just what might occur in the conversation which was taking place in front of several different punters and neighbours.

Michelle simply nods as she walks through to the back of the pub, shortly followed by Johnny. They both sit down on the sofa, spaced apart and staring forward in silence for a bit.

"Johnny, what is it? Just tell me," Michelle almost begs, petrified by the thought of what could have happened to her best friend. But, nothing could have prepared her for the words that left his mouth. Nothing at all.

"They found a body- the police, they found a body."

 **Sorry for how unbelievably tiny this is and leaving it so long since the first but I've come up with quite a few ideas so I'm hoping to continue it for a bit and I apologise in advance if I do end up abandoning half way through a storyline as I seem to have a knack for that.**

 **Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you think. They're always appreciated and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 years later**_

"Hey, look I'm glad you're all here." Michelle announces as she walks into the factory to find Johnny, Aidan and Kate sitting in the office.

"What's up?" Aidan asks her as they turn to face her.

"It's about Carla-" she starts but before she gets a chance to continue, she's cut off.

"Look Michelle, it breaks my heart to say it but I think we need to let her go." Johnny tells her as she looks at him in shock.

"Let her go? How can you say that? She's your daughter." Michelle says back.

"I know and I want to find her as much as you do. But, clearly she doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to see us Michelle so maybe we should respect that." Johnny tells her as Kate and Aidan look down slightly, clearly uncomfortable by the topic of their missing sister.

"So what if we did that? What if we respected her staying away from us just for something to happen to her? It might not have been her body that we went to identity all those years ago but it could've been." Michelle tells them as they look back at her, unable to even bare the thought.

Michelle waits for a response, but upon not receiving one, continues.

"I think I might've found her. You know when I went down to the cottage that her and Nick bought in Devon to ask if they'd seen her and to keep a look out last year?" Michelle reminds them as they nod in response.

"Apparently, there's a cottage just nearby which has just had someone new moving in and they could've sworn that it was her by the picture I gave them." Michelle explains excitedly as she attempts to read the looks on their faces but struggles.

"What are you gonna do?" Kate eventually asks.

"Are you serious? I'm going down there so I can talk to her. Now come on, if we leave now hopefully we'll make it there before it's too dark." Michelle starts to run towards the door to leave but Aidan grabs her arm.

"I'm not sure about this." Aidan tells them, leaning against the filing cabinet behind him as he lets go of Michelle.

Michelle just looks at him in confusion.

"Not sure about what?" She asks.

"Michelle, she left." Aidan replies simply as Michelle just looks back at him with a slightly patronising glare for stating the obvious. "She left in the middle of the night without a word to any of us. We had no idea if she was alive or dead. I mean you and dad even went to identify a body."

"So?" Michelle says, clearly frustrated that they weren't all as anxious to see her as she is.

"Like Dad said, maybe we should respect that she just doesn't want to see us." Aidan tells her, sadly.

"You can't be serious." Michelle says, before looking across from Aidan towards Kate and Johnny just to see them with similar facial expressions. "Right then fine. If you don't want to come with me then I'll go alone, I don't care. I only care about Carla and making sure she's okay. More fool me for thinking you'd want the same." She says to them all before hastily leaving the factory and walking towards her car.

However, before she reaches it she hears the factory door swing open again as Johnny, Kate and Aidan all quickly step out of the factory.

"Thought you didn't wanna come?" Michelle asks, opening the door to the drivers sat of her car.

"Any chance we could get a ride now we've changed our minds?" Kate asks as Michelle smiles back and they all get into the car.

The car journey seeming much longer that it is in reality as they travel in silence, all of them desperately trying to think of just what they were going to say to Carla when they see her.

Little did they know that they are never going to get the chance.

 **Please leave a review if you have the time to let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it." Johnny tells them, taking a final look at the sat nav before placing it back in the car as they get out.

"That car ride was long but I don't know, this just seems so surreal." Michelle says as they look at the door to the white cottage.

"I hate to be a downer on this whole situation but don't get your hopes up. We don't even know if it was Carla that was moving in here. It could just be someone who looks like her." Aidan says as they nod in agreement.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Kate says confidently before walking up to the door and knocking as the rest of them follow.

As they wait, Aidan leans forward to knock again but still, silence.

"Maybe she's out?" Michelle suggests as they continue to stand outside the door of the cottage.

"We don't even know who she is yet." Kate points out. "It might not even be Carla who lives here.

Their thoughts are suddenly disturbed as a little girl, no more than four, exits the cottage next door and looks at them questioningly.

"Are you looking for Cassie?" The girl asks as Michelle, Johnny, Aidan and Kate just look at each other, puzzled.

"Does she live here?" Michelle asks as the little girls nod back, leaving all four of them looking completely downtrodden that it must be another woman named Cassie living here.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks innocently, seeing the expressions spread across their faces.

"Yeah we're fine. It's just, we thought we were gonna see an old friend of ours." Michelle begins to explain as she crouches down so she's the same height as the little girl.

"What does she look like? I might know her." The girl says as Michelle laughs slightly before getting out a picture of her and Carla on her phone in order to humour the girl.

"That's Carla." She tells them as all four of them suddenly look at her, unable to believe the two words that had just escaped her mouth. The looks of hopelessness having quickly vanished from their faces.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Johnny asks, barely able to get the words out.

The girl nods in response before pointing towards a street across from them. "Down there is her restaurant where she works. I can't remember what it's called but it's big and blue and they make really yummy chicken nuggets. Me and my mummy sometimes go there. " She explains, smiling up at them.

None of them can stop the flush of relief that coats their faces as they thank the little girl before quickly walking down the street the girl described.

"Look, there it is." Kate tells them as they approach a restaurant, just like the girl had described to them and they walk towards it, having no idea of the horrors that they'd be about to see having unfolded.

 **Please feel free to review if you like it or have any constrcutive criticism, thank you for reading! Sorry it's short.**


End file.
